


Confessions

by Khateeah, OKami_hu



Series: A Group of Dragons is a Clan [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Beautiful robos having beautiful robosex, Cyborgs, Electricity, Genyatta - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Robot Sex, Sensation Play, Shimadacest implied, Sibling Incest, Wire Play, Wishful Thinking, Zeny does glorious things with his balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old insecurities return to haunt Genji after he discovers the true nature of Hanzo's relationship with McCree at the Shimada family onsen. He seeks out Zenyatta for advice, and ends up with a little more  than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Round-robin fanfic-style RP with OKami_hu as Zenyatta, and Khateeah as Genji.

He'd felt it.

Genji had felt the exact moment Hanzo found what he sought. The same thing they'd found, together beneath the stars at last and so many, _many_ times since. Hanzo had found his release in the arms of a lover; a glorious, powerful release of all the tension, the desire pent up inside him, waiting to strike. Except it hadn't been in _his_ arms. It had been in McCree's - just as he'd suspected. 

Just as Genji had desired, had dreamed, Hanzo had agreed to come with him and join Overwatch, but now that they'd arrived? It seemed his brother had found far more tempting things than a ruined man in a cyborg’s body. His teammates - humans, full and in the flesh, ripe for his brother’s choosing. 

Genji supposed he wasn't really surprised. He'd been naive, just as in times past, to think Hanzo could be his and his alone. Certainly what they shared transcended the physical realm, seeded in an ancient, powerful magic born and cultivated by their ancestors before, but… But even that fact couldn’t change that Hanzo had needs - needs that Genji could no longer sate. 

They'd spent countless hours together, as boys, young men, in that same onsen where Hanzo had fucked McCree only minutes ago. It'd been _their_ retreat once, a place to retire to after hours of hard training, to soothe stiff and aching muscles together in the hot embrace of the earth herself. Now he was unwelcome; unwanted by the Shimada heir, cast aside in favor of a man who could still share in the simple delights and nuisances of the human body. 

Genji was pleased to find Zenyatta remained precisely where he'd been since before the sun had risen; deep in meditation just beyond the onsen itself, perched atop a boulder beneath a small break in the forest’s flowery canopy. 

“Greetings, master.” Genji's words were soft, shy, and capped with a short bow. 

“Greetings, my student.” Despite the artificial monotony, the omnic’s voice sounded warmer each time he addressed Genji. “I’ll have to express my gratitude to your brother for bringing us here, and letting me join. This place is beautiful and soothing. I hope you can still enjoy it, at least to an extent.” 

The onsen staff wasn’t thrilled by the idea of Zenyatta entering the grounds. They recited security and hygiene rules, but eventually Hanzo just shot them down, assuming full responsibility for the omnic. Zenyatta understood the concerns, and he made sure not to cause any disturbance. He wasn’t planning on even touching the water; it did not damage him, but any beneficial effect of it was lost on a fully mechanical body. 

He tipped his head to the side a little. “How may I help you, my student?” He had known Genji for years, and he could read the young man easily. The cyborg had something on his heart, and it wasn’t too hard to guess what. Still, he had to walk on the path to healing alone; Zenyatta could only stay close and guide his steps with advice. 

“ _Sensei…_ ” he began before pausing, the bright green glow of his visor cast down to the lush green grass beneath his feet. In truth, Genji had no idea what he wanted to say. What _could_ he say? That he'd seen his brother courting another man? That he'd felt it, the exact moment Hanzo found release? Perhaps he’d lament how much he hated the feeling that his love, his body, and the profound, irreplaceable bond between them somehow wasn't enough, after ten miserable years apart? 

“I am… lost.” Genji’s tone reflected every bit of the crushing defeat he felt; the fiery jealousy that coursed through him, gripping him, turning the sweetness of their reunion to nothing but a bitter memory. His breath caught in his throat. The floodgates had opened, and every emotion he'd been so carefully holding within burst free. He could barely breathe. 

“It's Hanzo, he…” Genji muttered. “I don't know what to _do_ , _sensei_. It's… this just… it's not what I expected.” 

Zenyatta immediately relinquished his spot on top of the wide stone boulder, floating to the side. “Come, sit. I’ll be happy to hear you out. Your troubles will lessen if you share them with someone.“ It was only to be expected, really. Despite their reunion, the brothers still had to work hard to mend their relationship. Zenyatta made a mental note to talk to Hanzo sometime later. 

Genji, while he’d matured and calmed down a great deal during his time in Nepal, still had some obstacles to overcome. Until now, they hadn’t posed much of an issue, but it was merely a matter of time until they transformed into daunting mountains, seemingly too hard to climb. Zenyatta only hoped they would find the strength to conquer them. 

“Calm yourself, my dear student. Take a deep breath and tell me what ails you.” 

Already Genji felt the tension in his shoulders easing a bit. Something about the deep, multi-tonal sound of Zenyatta's voice, almost melodic as he spoke, never failed to set Genji’s mind at ease. More than likely a result of the countless hours of meditation his mentor had guided him through; and the knowledge that - next to Hanzo, of course - no one knew him more intimately than Zenyatta did. 

Doing as Zenyatta instructed came almost as second nature, and Genji sat, inhaling deeply before exhaling, soaking in the sensation of tension bleeding from his muscles with his fading breath. “Today I… I saw Hanzo with McCree. In fact… I might as well have led McCree to him myself,” he admitted. “I… I wanted to see if Hanzo truly desired… more than what I can give him.” Genji flushed, and the vents on his shoulders clicked open with a hiss. “And he clearly does,” he ended sheepishly, embarrassed; as if hearing himself speak of what he'd done somehow made Genji realize his flagrant violation of Hanzo's privacy. 

“I see. I must say, I’m a little disappointed.” Zenyatta folded his hands into some elaborate shape. “My beloved student… You told me about the reunion between you yourself - I had never seen you so happy before. What you described to me was something beautiful and sacred, something both you and your brother cherish. I don’t think his sincerity was false. Hanzo might be scarred and burdened by his past, but he is an honest man. He too found joy in your union, so why do you doubt yourself? Your body can fulfill every purpose; it lets you walk, it lets you fight and it lets you love. I will talk to your brother, but I hardly think that it is your fault in any way, that he seeks out others. Neither it is his - to my understanding, humans thrive in groups, they need one another, lest they wither like a tree planted on rocky soil. You are able give him the joy his body needs; and his soul needs only yours - nothing changed about that part of you. Aside maybe getting a few steps closer to transcendence.” 

“Master…” Genji whispered from his seat before the omnic. It was all so obvious, of course it was - and as ever, Zenyatta effortlessly saw through to the truth. “It's selfish, I know, but… but how can I just… stand by and watch him give his love, his… his body, to another? I've _missed_ him, I've missed him so much, and now? I…” His words fell away, easing into a long sigh. “I want him to find peace, I want him to find his happiness. But I _need_ him.” 

A whirring sigh escaped the omnic. He floated closer, facing Genji and gently laid his hands atop the cyborg’s. 

“You must know that I am immensely proud of you,” Zenyatta said. “You are truly my brightest pupil and you’ve come so far. You were able to forgive the unforgivable, accept the unacceptable, and you reached a milestone when you found balance. But your journey is not over yet. The reunion, the awakening of the divine soul inside you has tipped the scales, and you are confused, terrified, scrambling to find that balance again. Do not fight. You passed that landmark; now you must continue forward to find the next one. You still have much to learn.” 

Zenyatta was familiar with several methods of teaching, from giving the students all the information to giving none at all, allowing them to figure out solutions for themselves. Personally, he prefered a middle ground, but sometimes it was hard not to share what he knew. 

Genji blushed beneath his mask. There was something about the way the omnic spoke, the way his praise flowed so freely, so generously, even in spite of Genji's weaknesses. He loved hearing it - he needed it, if truth be told - and of course, Zenyatta knew just what to say, where to touch to push past Genji’s walls and impart his lessons when the cyborg needed them most. 

“Master…” The word rolled from Genji’s tongue, heavy with respect and reverence. He lifted his gaze to meet the omnic’s optical sensors. “I want to learn. But…” he trailed off. His free hand sought Zenyatta's, and he pulled the omnic just a little bit closer. “I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. What if he… what if he falls in love? Decides to ditch all of this and run away with - gods forbid - that _cowboy?_ ” Genji's voice shook. Bitterness and fear coursed through his veins like a poison, tainting his every thought and word. 

“I used to dream, master - of running away from it all. I dreamt that someday, Hanzo might choose us over the Clan, and we could just… go. We'd go anywhere, _everywhere_ ; travel the world until we found somewhere we liked to settle down. I dreamt of _marrying_ him, master…” Genji huffed through his nose in mock-amusement. “I still dream of it. I don't think I can ever let go of it.” 

Zenyatta froze as he processed the news. He truly never expected Genji’s insecurities to run so deep, and a strange numbness came over him. He had failed. He’d failed this amazing young man who trusted him so much, looked up to him - hadn’t been able to provide him the help that he’d needed. 

But he steeled himself and shook off the feeling. He’d made a mistake, but it wasn’t too late to correct it. 

“My beloved student,” Zenyatta began, as softly as he could. “You must give up that dream. It is poison and it never can be, you know that as much as I do. Human society would never accept your marriage. It would be shrouded in secrecy and deception, and it would cloud your happiness.” He cupped Genji’s head between his hands, tipping it up a little. 

“I worry for you. I knew that you missed your brother, but I failed to realize the real extent of your connection. You must accept that while you are one, you remain whole when you’re alone. When you chain yourself to your brother, your forsake your individuality, your identity - do you truly think it’s how it’s meant to be? You should never place yourself below anyone, you must stand _with_ them, side by side. You are strong enough to stand alone. You do not need to depend on your brother. 

“Do you think he’ll stop loving you if he chose to love others, and above all, himself? Love is not a finite energy. It is endless, and every being has enough to give to those dear to their hearts, and more. You must try to direct the flow of your love, Genji. Instead of giving all of it to Hanzo, you must give it to others as well.” 

The anxiety that smoldered in the pit of Genji's stomach flared to an inferno as his teacher spoke, and he buried his face in his hands. Zenyatta was right. Genji _knew_ Zenyatta was right, but damn if it didn't _hurt_. And to consider giving his love to another? He supposed what he felt for Zenyatta hedged on romance; he'd been intimate with the omnic before. And though his appreciation and gratitude for his mentor knew no bounds, the brand of love they shared was simply nothing alike to what he felt for Hanzo. 

Genji stared wordlessly, eyes unfocused, at the omnic’s chest. Did he truly believe Hanzo's love for him would cease if he courted another? What if Hanzo’s lover disapproved of the bond they shared? He wasn't sure. Instinct told Genji that nothing could break the bond between dragons - hell, that bond had allowed him to cheat death - a simple affair was nothing, right? 

“I understand, master.” The truth of the omnic’s wisdom was undeniable; his logic sound. “But… to love someone else? Physically, sure - but truly? I… think that will be difficult. And besides, what human could love _this?_ ” Genji motioned towards his body with a dramatic sweep of his hands, his voice dripping with a disgust he thought he'd buried long ago. 

Zenyatta leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together. “Someone who sees the person behind the mask. Someone who’s delighted by your laughter, your humor, your kind heart. Your body does not matter. You wouldn’t want anyone to fall in love with your body only, now would you? People look up to the Shambali because we tell them that it is possible, the love between humans and omnics. You’re more than that. You have a face - scarred as it may be - with your gentle eyes and soft lips, you can give someone all the things another human could. You have certainly given me things I’ve never dreamed of.” 

Maybe he got a little caught up in the moment, but Zenyatta couldn’t deny what he felt. Omnics were not without feelings - he just chose to hide his own, suppress them so they would not interfere with his enlightenment. But he did love Genji, so much. Were it not for his mission and the cyborg’s own sake, Zenyatta would have confessed his feelings. It almost hurt that he couldn’t. But only almost - his love was selfless and pure; it needed no reciprocation to thrive. 

“Have faith in yourself. You already love a great deal of people; let your love flow without restraint and allow them the chance to return it.” 

Genji slouched forward, easing into the contact between them. He said nothing, allowing Zenyatta's words to ring between them in silent contemplation. He breathed deeply; one breath, then two, falling into a familiar rhythm: inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Gradually, unbidden yet welcome silhouettes floated into view; dim at first, fading into clarity as seconds melted into minutes. He saw his mother, his father, his childhood best friend. He saw Dr. Ziegler, Lena, Reinhardt: those special few who had gone above and beyond to welcome him into the Overwatch family - _his_ family, after he'd been cast aside by the only family he'd ever known. And he saw D.Va and Lucio - the newest additions to the crew, so young and vibrant and eager for friendship. 

Genji had come to love them all, yet it wasn't _romance._ These were his friends, his family, and he wasn't sure he would ever find love within Overwatch’s ranks - he wasn't even sure he wanted to. But if not within Overwatch, then where? Overwatch was his home now, for the second time in his life. These days he didn't exactly have the time to go off chasing tail, let alone establish a full-fledged relationship. Hanzo was all he had. 

A soft sigh sounded beneath his helm. “I will try. Though… I don't know where to start.” He had to laugh, thinking back on the days when things had been simple, and romance came easy. It truly did feel like it'd been a lifetime since then - and in a way, it had been. 

“Things need time to grow,” Zenyatta soothed. “You cannot hurry life, it happens at its own pace. Take a deep breath and let yourself be carried by its flow. Enjoy what it brings until it brings the one thing you really need. Just keep your heart open so it could enter. Be the mentor to the young ones and a friend to the others - and don’t condemn McCree for being smitten by your brother’s charms. It’s hard to resist him.” 

Genji felt his face grow hot beneath his mask - it was certainly true that Hanzo was quite a captivating creature. “It is…” he agreed. “And… you're right. Ever since Hanzo came back, I haven't been able to think of anything else. It would be wise to focus my attention elsewhere.” 

Zenyatta felt relived. “I’m glad you can see the right path, my student. You are a bright young man, and you have so much to give to the world. I’ll stand with you during this journey - if you ever need help, you know you can turn to me. Now…” The omnic paused, contemplating whether he should make the offer or not… He felt a little guilty, giving in to his affections. But if it helped Genji, it was worth it. 

“Is it your heart and mind warring only, or your body as well? If the tension is too much, stealing your focus, I’d be happy to provide assistance in calming it down, as I’ve done in the past.” 

“ _Please_ , master,” Genji knew immediately what Zenyatta spoke of, and sagged forward at the mere memory, his head slipping to rest against the crook of Zenyatta's neck with a clang. But the sound jolted him from the rush of excitement that gripped him - it was metallic and cold and felt nothing like when Hanzo held him, all warm flesh, hard muscles and soft skin… But still, Genji desperately desired the distraction. “Anything. I need it.” 

The familiar flood of anticipation coursed hotly through Genji’s veins. It curled in his gut, sent tremors through his fingertips that had somehow found their way to his _sensei’s_ thighs. There were _things_ , Genji recalled with a shiver, that Zenyatta knew about his body that no one else did. Hidden places, secret touches only an omnic would know to look for. He almost feared it, what Zenyatta was capable of. The things he had discovered and practiced and honed to a fucking art - the way the omnic played his cyborg’s body, made him sing as if he were a harp beneath his skilled and practiced hands. 

“Relax,” Zenyatta whispered, his hands already skimming over armor plating. “Let the experience lift your spirit and cleanse you of doubt. Your body is a work of art, Genji. Revel in its capabilities.” 

His fingers slid over the ridges of synthetic muscle on the side, dipping into the tiny gaps between them, teasing sensitive wires beneath a thin secondary cover. The muscles themselves registered tactile stimulation as well, and Zenyatta found that the inner side of Genji’s thighs were especially good at picking up signals. The cables weaved together just beneath the back plating, along the spine and the metallic vertebrae at the back of the neck were good spots as well, and the omnic didn't hesitate to exploit them. Genji’s needs hadn’t diminished after his cyberization, and that likely contributed to his disassociation. Showing him that he was still able to act on those urges was a way of healing. 

Genji drew a deep breath, reveling in the exquisite sensations coaxed forth by his master’s touch. Usually, relaxation was the last thing on his mind during intimacy, but with Zenyatta, things were different. It was almost as if the monk had discovered some way to convey his intentions through touch alone, and as slender metallic digits caressed his body, Genji didn't think he could keep hold of his tension and anxiety if he tried. 

“M-master…” Genji exhaled, the word riding on a gush of air that left him breathless and trembling in the omnic’s arms. He wanted to return the favor, to seek out the places he knew sent Zenyatta's sensors whirring, but he found himself frozen, pinned perfectly in place by his master’s deft fingers alone. Already he was hedging on helplessness as synthetic muscles went limp, one by one, in silent surrender. 

With a graceful wave of his hand, Zenyatta sent his orbs flying, aligning them with Genji’s body. Each orb was positioned against a hot spot - spine, neck, the twin ports on either sides of Genji’s lower belly - and the omnic moved back just a few inches to give them room to work. Zenyatta concentrated, channeling his energy into the orbs and they began to heat up and hum, slowly trembling with the charge welling up in them. 

“I realized that we should not tarnish this beautiful place with artificial waste,” Zenyatta mused, almost chuckling. “So keep it to yourself, my dear student.” He tapped a fingertip against the panel covering Genji’s penis. “We have done this before and you liked it; now allow me to delight you again.” The orbs shuddered and attached themselves to Genji, sending vibrations through his entire frame. 

Genji never had a chance to suppress the wail that tore from his throat as Zenyatta's potent energy slammed into him, through him, weaving and connecting in a thousand different directions from the points the orbs made contact with the sensitive ports of his armor. His face, his entire body burned, bursting with an evocative heat that forced his vents wide open, steam jetting outwards in thick clouds. He wanted to writhe, to twist and buck and release his cock from its confines and into his master’s hand - but clearly, the omnic shared no such intentions. 

His mouth moved, yet Genji’s words never left him. Instead they dissolved into gasping, shivering sobs that wracked his stiff frame. It was too much, far too much, yet they both knew that Genji lived for this; thrived on it. He wasn't sure how, or when, or why, but Genji had learned that the only way he could truly feel safe, was to give up control completely. And lucky for him, it was a need his master was all too willing to indulge. 

“M-m-ma…. mas-” Genji tried, he tried so hard to cry out for his lover, but time and again his words were obliterated, destroyed by the increasingly intense vibrations that held him captive. The vents over his shoulders, his stomach, his hips continued to expel steam in spurts, his cooling system forced fast into overdrive. 

Zenyatta was not entirely unaffected, but he had no problem remaining calm - omnics didn’t have much of a sex drive. He carefully regulated the energy flow, increasing and decreasing the vibrations of the orbs to provide the best stimulation for Genji. 

“You are beautiful like this,” Zenyatta confessed. “How could anyone look at you and say you’re broken or undesirable? Genji, please… take off your mask. I’d like to see your eyes.” He was fascinated with them: the color, the minute detail of the irises and all the emotions they reflected - eyes were his favorite part of human bodies. 

Genji’s eyes brimmed with tears as Zenyatta showered him with adoration. This was real, and there was no doubting that the omnic truly meant every word. And maybe he was right. Maybe someone could find him desirable. Zenyatta certainly did. 

As always, the request to remove his mask caught Genji off-guard, but in this state, the sudden anxiety, the nervousness that bubbled up inside him was transformed into something new. A feeling of comfort, almost; knowing deep in his heart that Zenyatta would not judge him, nor think him an abomination. That Zenyatta simply wished to witness his joy, and his slow, calculated unraveling beneath the exquisite torture he methodically unleashed on his body. Genji could never deny his master’s request; he wouldn't dream of it. And though it was a struggle to simply move his arms, Genji obeyed, moving violently trembling hands to the latches at the back of his head that somehow he managed to release. He could barely see, barely think as his hand swept forward to clumsily tear the mask from his face, the rough motion sending it flying to the ground. 

Tears fell freely from his wide amber eyes that stared forward; desperate and locked on his master’s face. Parted lips twitched, and Genji whined softly. It was a tiny sound, barely audible, yet it said so much - that Genji was ready to accept his master’s will, his knowledge; and that in that moment, he trusted Zenyatta more than anyone else on earth. 

The omnic simply watched for a few moments - although it shouldn’t have been obvious with no discernible eyes, Zenyatta always managed to convey his mood when he wanted to. He took one of his remaining orbs in both hands, the motion slow and solemn, as if were a ritual and touched it to his face, where his lips should have been. Then, he gently pressed the bead against the glowing green circle at the middle of Genji’s chest. At the same time, the rest of the orbs hummed with increasing frequency, their vibrations spreading through the cyborg’s body. 

“Gaze into the iris and bask in its light,” Zenyatta said quietly. He kept his hand on the orb that grew warmer and lit up, casting a golden light over the surrounding armor plates. 

Genji forced himself to bite back a scream. Instead, a long, deep groan tore through his throat as his mind and heart converged at his master’s will, and at last all logic and emotion melded into one. The orb against his chest completed a circuit, sending shockwaves of hot, lascivious sensation through his body. He could no longer think, no longer speak; only surrender to his master’s power. The force threw his head back and his eyes wide open, and Genji never realized he could no longer see the trees and the sky above. His vision was consumed by a brilliant golden light as the circuitry between his synthetic and organic nerves overloaded, leaving him powerless to stop the energy that worked inside him, healing him from within and forcing him quickly - violently, almost, to his climax. 

The trembling in Genji’s limbs became full-on convulsions as his orgasm tore through him with relentless abandon, gripping him and twisting him from the inside out. He was naked, stripped to the bones of what made him human beneath his master’s gaze; something he'd felt before, and yet now, something was different. This time, he felt an abundance of joy inextricably bound to the raw freedom he felt. Self-consciousness and self-doubt were obliterated, envy and anger; gone. And in the last shuddering throes of his release, Genji was overwhelmed by love, by gratitude - his fortune to be alive to accompany his beloved brother on his journey to happiness, even if meant their paths might diverge once again… And even if it meant accepting that Hanzo might sometimes find what he needed most not in Genji’s arms, but the arms of another. 

Frail metallic arms curled around Genji’s trembling body to hold him through the last shocks of his release. Zenyatta buried his face into the crook of Genji’s neck, relishing in the warmth the young man radiated. The steam from the shoulder vents beaded on the monk’s smooth facial plating, but he didn’t mind. He would have done a lot for his beloved student, even at his own expense; and helping him to sate needs so his soul could calm down was easy. 

Zenyatta never was particularly bothered by the limits of his body. It simply wasn’t an issue that he had no nerve endings or skin; but in moments like this he wondered how it would feel like to hold someone and feel the contact like humans did. There was no jealousy accompanying the thought, merely some academic curiosity. Being more humanlike could have aided him in helping humans, but Zenyatta was content with making do with what he had. 

“Are you alright, my student?” the omnic inquired after a little while, when the tremors had mostly subsided. “I trust you feel a little better.” He shifted a little bit; to embrace Genji, and Zenyatta unfolded his legs and eased into the cyborg’s lap. 

It took a moment before Genji found his breath in the wake of the earth-shattering experience his body and mind alike had just endured. He noted dimly that at some point he'd collapsed back on his heels from where he’d been held on his knees at the mercy of Zenyatta's orbs. His full awareness was slow to return, but when he emerged from his fog at last he was grateful to find himself held tight in his master’s arms. Genji let his head fall to the side, his cheek pressing lazily against the cool, soothing curve of the omnic’s head. 

“Yes, _sensei…_ ” he whispered, his words dragging heavily beneath the weight of his exhaustion. “I feel…” Genji searched, but could not find the proper word to describe his current state. Something between ‘relieved’ and ‘overjoyed’ and ‘unburdened,’ maybe, but instead, he settled for silence. 

Genji’s focus shifted to Zenyatta's weight in his lap, his mind latching weakly onto the only reality he knew in that moment - the love and compassion exuded by his master, how it flowed through him without limits, helping him float above the surface of the icy ocean of grief that had threatened to drown him just minutes ago. His arms felt like lead as he strained to lift them to wrap around Zenyatta's slender waist, though he lacked any physical reason for the exhaustion usually unique to organic limbs. Yet Genji knew the omnic suffered similar limitations all the time - Zenyatta had told him of the old injuries in his legs, and though the omnic was more than adept at compensating for them, Genji still worried. 

“Are you… alright like this?” Genji inquired, one hand moving to trail over the hard, metallic thigh clothed beneath Zenyatta's traditional raiment. His touch specified his meaning where his words faltered, and he leaned back a bit, his gaze scanning the soft glow of the lights on his master’s forehead. 

“A minor discomfort, nothing more,” Zenyatta assured him. “Although-” He wiggled in his seat until his legs were draped over Genji’s thigh. “Now this is better. Your concern is appreciated.” The golden orbs rose from where they have fallen previously and flew back to their master, settling around the omnic’s neck like prayer beads. 

“I find it remarkable that an embrace has both physical and psychological effects,” Zenyatta mused, idly tracing the edge of Genji’s chest plating. “Maybe I should utilize this as a weapon in my quest. ‘Have you hugged an omnic today?’ I’m sure it could help in building better relations.” 

Genji laughed. “Perhaps, master. If it means we could finally put a stop to all this fighting, I might just join you.” For a moment he allowed his mind to wander, daring to imagine a world different than the one he'd known all his life; a world where humans and omnics could co-exist in peace. It was certainly possible, he thought as he lovingly observed the omnic he admired and adored. However, in truth he doubted the strife would end by any means other than violence. 

“We should be getting back. I'm surprised no one's come looking for us,” said Genji, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at the fence beyond. He blushed as he recalled with embarrassing clarity just how loud he'd been in the throes of their passion - honestly, it would be a miracle if no one _had_ heard them. 

“As I recall, two of our teammates were otherwise occupied,” Zenyatta remarked evenly, lightly poking Genji in the chest. “And I’m sure the young D.Va didn’t mind our absence, either. You’re right, however. It is time we reunite with our friends.” With seasoned grace, the omnic rose and assumed his usual aerial position, offering a hand to Genji. 

“It’s been a delight, as always, my dear student.” 

Genji smiled and retrieved his faceplate from where it laid forgotten on the ground before taking Zenyatta’s hand. He rose gracefully to his feet, wrapping an arm affectionately around his _sensei’s_ shoulders. 

“...Thank you, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, follow us on tumblr for more! OKami_hu @ emeraldscholar.tumblr.com & Khateeah @ khateeah.tumblr.com


End file.
